Let me love you
by antoniagray10
Summary: Having just escaped a truly terrible relationship, Bella has come to Forks hoping to find shelter, happiness and a place where she feels safe. When encountering the Cullen family she doesn't know whether they'll bring good or bad her way but when her eyes lock with a particular set of gold eyes that are so different to the red ones she knew previously she feels a glimmer of hope.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

That fresh start people are always talking about.

Bella came to Forks broken, having finally managed to claw her way out of a bad relationship she was weak, vulnerable and felt entirely isolated. Her mother thought that a change would be good for her so she shipped Bella off to join her father, Charlie in a last ditch attempt to get Bella to talk, open up and recover.

Dragging the last suitcase inside and unceremoniously dropping the green monstrosity that it was on to the saggy bed, Bella wondered to herself what good could actually come from being here. Her fingers traced the faint pink lines which marred the ivory skin on her left arm hoping, praying that she would find refuge from someone or something in this little town nestled in the woods.

Charlie, downstairs was caught up in his own musings,

_What am I going to do with her? Why won´t she speak of him? I haven't seen her in years, how am I supposed to help her?!_

He was interrupted thought, by three sharp knocks on the door. He heaved himself to his feet and lazily approached the big brown door. Opening it, he was rather taken back to find Carlisle Cullen standing there;

"Hi, Charlie please do excuse my intrusion so late in the evening but it is imperative that I speak to your daughter as soon as possible, privately of course."

Charlie didn't make any effort to hide his surprise and simply stepped back to allow Carlisle´s entry to the house, needing no more invitation he efficiently climbed the stairs to Bella´s room leaving Charlie dazed in the entrance hall.

Bella froze when Carlisle let himself into her room.

_He´s found me! I come all this way, trying to escape and he still finds me. I´m __**never **__getting away from this, never._

On the verge of having a fit, Bella realises that the person looming in her doorway isn´t **him** and relief fills her, she´s snapped back to reality when Carlisle's clipped, stern voice fills the room;

"Bella I need to know why you smell of vampire, it´s is exceptionally important that you explain this to me. From your reaction when I came in here it´s clear that you know what I am so who is the vampire you reek of?"

Carlisle looks extremely similar to Him, but in some ways completely different. This confuses and preoccupies her.

_Wait Bella, think! You´re going to have to tell him something!_

"It´s probably my ex-boyfriend, I´m here to get away from him Carlisle, why?"

Carlisle frowns, _this isn´t good, not at all_..

"Okay Bella thanks for that, I´ll see you very soon.."

With that he´s gone, his promise seemed more like a threat to Bella and this was too much for her so she curled up into her bed and began to cry. She cried from the memories that had been resurfaced due to Carlisle´s visit, all the pain she was remembering. She cried at the thought of never truly getting away from him. She cried knowing there were vampires in this town, more of **him.**

She cried until she could cry no more and fell into an uneasy slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: WILL BE STRONG LANGUAGE.**

Chapter 2

Perhaps day 2 will be more promising.

Bella woke in the morning with such a pounding headache that she wondered if she´s been totally piss drunk last night but doubted it, mostly because she was living with Charlie the cop. Moments after she surfaced that morning the piercing wail of her alarm clock filled the room declaring that it was 7am and that she needed to get up. With a groan Bella dragged herself out of bed and into the shower, she ran things over in her head just like her therapist had taught her.

Carlisle Cullen is a vampire.

_Carlisle is different to __**him **__though._

_And __**he **__definitely a vampire._

**_He_**_ was a bad vampire._

_This means that Carlisle could be a good vampire._

_I should trust him._

Having worked all this out in her head, Bella left the shower and got on with getting ready for her first day at school, which she was absolutely dreading. Meanwhile, Charlie was having a heated phone call with Renée who was Bella´s mother and Charlie´s ex-wife.

"Hi Renée, this about Bella, I can´t keep he-"Charlie began hesitantly.

Renée was furious and shot back "Well you´re going to have to Charlie, it´s not negotiable."

"She hasn´t said five words to me yet! Please..." This time when Charlie spoke his angry ex-wife didn't cut him off.

"Give her time Charlie, that´s all she needs. She´s had it hard, just give her some time." Renée´s tone was pleading this time and then she hung up.

Bella trudged out to the faded truck her dad had bought her with the breakfast bar she promised him she´d eat in her hand. As she got in and let the engine warm up she flicked through the radio stations until she found ´Highway To Hell´. _How fitting_. She thought wryly and began her journey to the school, on the highway to hell so to speak. Having arrived at school and done all the admin stuff in reception Bella made her way to her first class, History.

As she stepped through the door Mr Murphy realised who she was and in that seriously embarrassing way that teachers have declared to the class, "This is Isabella, she´s new to Forks and to the school and I expect everyone to be kind to her." He then directed her to the only available seat in the room. Bella was only looking at the floor as she walked so she didn't really see who she had been placed beside until she had sat down and looked at him.

The amazing gold colour of his eyes literally stole her breath and she felt herself gasp. She couldn't think about that though, all she could think of was how beautiful he was. His golden eyes, his alabaster skin tone had just a few scars which stopped it from being too smooth, his honey brown hair which didn't sit too perfectly. Altogether he was amazing, and then he spoke. "Hi I´m Jasper." He had this smooth southern drawl.

"B-Bella, my name´s Bella." She stammered back.

"I thought it was Isabella?" He asked, slightly confused.

"No, well yes, but I prefer to be called Bella.." she explained.

"Then Bella, it is." Jasper replied, smiling slightly.

Then class began and Mr Murphy started droning on about the American civil war._ He´s just one of those teachers, _Bella thought to herself, _the kind that don´t teach but talk to themselves. _She didn't mean it in a harsh way, it was just true. She might have been the only one paying any attention so she didn't really notice that Jasper was watching her.


End file.
